Sind die Elfen weg, regiert das Chaos
by Seamus O'Donnell
Summary: Ein Streik in Hogwarts geht unserem sehr geschätzten Tränkepanscher mächtig auf die Nerven und er findet sehr kreative Lösungen für die täglichen Probleme im Leben eines Kesselrührers


Es war Anfang Mai, als der Aufstand der Hauselfen begann. Er dauerte nur eine Woche, doch die kurze Zeit hatte gereicht, um Severus Snape so in Rage zu bringen, dass er die Schule am liebsten für immer verlassen hätte.

Er schlug ein kleines Buch auf und begann, seinen Frust über die Ereignisse niederzuschreiben.

Montag, 1. Mai  
Ich bin in eiskalten Räumen aufgewacht. Von den Decken tropfte Wasser, die Feuer in den Kaminen waren erloschen und auch die Fackeln waren runtergebrannt. Wo sind die Hauselfen, wenn man sie mal braucht? Ich habe nach ihnen gerufen, doch niemand erschien. Mir schwante schon Böses.

Und um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen, gab es kein Frühstück. Alle Schüler waren in der großen Halle und warteten ungeduldig und in ihre wärmsten Umhänge gehüllt auf ihre Mahlzeit. Dumbledore ging sichtlich aufgeregt auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

Nach einer kurzen Weile ging er in Richtung Küche und kam innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück. Er wirkte sichtlich niedergeschlagen. So habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das geschieht ihm aber Recht, diesem alten Zausel. Doch was er zu verkünden hatte, war ein Schock für uns alle.

Die Hauselfen fehlten. Ich glaube mein Schwein pfeift. Albus hatte dann doch eine Idee. Er bestellte das Essen in den Drei Besen. Und er wies die Lehrer an, überall in den Kaminen Feuer zu entzünden, damit wir alle nicht mehr frieren mussten.

Dienstag, 2. Mai  
So langsam reichte es mir wirklich. Alle Kessel sind nicht geputzt worden. Wo sind denn die praktischen kleinen Helfer geblieben, wenn man sie mal braucht.

Dafür musste jemand bezahlen. Da kamen mir die Gryffindors gerade recht. Sie durften in der ersten Stunde alle Kessel von Hand schrubben. Das durfte diesen selbstgerechten und unverschämten Plagen die Flausen ausgetrieben haben. Obwohl, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, dann hätte es den Schülern aus meinem Haus auch gut getan, sich zu bewegen. Denn noch immer war es recht kühl im Schloss gewesen. So hätten sie sich aufwärmen können.

Nun ja. Ändern kann ich es im Nachhinein nicht mehr. Aber was soll's. Es ist doch gut gelaufen. Am Abend glänzten die Kessel, als ob sie gerade neu hergestellt worden wären.

Doch um weitere Komplikationen zu vermeiden, gab es bis zum Ende des Streikes nur theoretischen Unterricht.

Mittwoch, 3. Mai

Ich kam gerade von meinem Frühstück in den Drei Besen, als ich aus der Richtung der Gewächshäuser Hilfeschreie hörte. Ich wollte es eigentlich ignorieren. Wenn Pomona ihre Pflanzen nicht unter Kontrolle hat, dann ist es in der Regel nicht mein Problem.

Doch als ich einige dünne Stimmchen schreien hörte, musste ich doch eingreifen. Als ich zu den Gewächshäusern kam, lagen Scherben überall herum. Einige der Pflanzen hatten sich selbstständig gemacht und suchten nach einer Mahlzeit. Aufgeregt kam Pomona zu mir und erklärte mir, was passiert war. Anscheinend hatten die Hauselfen die Pflanzen nicht gefüttert und nun griff die außer Kontrolle geratene Botanik die Erstklässler an. Das konnte ich nicht mit ansehen und verwandelte das wild gewordene Grünzeug zu Kompost. Pomona war nicht sehr begeistert davon und schrie mich an.

Undank ist halt der Welten Lohn.

Noch immer wusste keiner, was hier vorging. Oder besser gesagt: Was hier nicht vorging.  
Meine Geduld näherte sich so langsam dem Ende, ändern konnte ich an der für mich unangenehmen Situation aber nichts.

Donnerstag, 4. Mai

Im Lehrerzimmer kam es zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen Minerva und Albus. Auch die anderen Lehrer schienen nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Situation. Die Tische in den Unterrichtsräumen waren mittlerweile dick mit Staub bedeckt und so öffneten sich Betrugsversuchen der Schüler bei Prüfungen Tür und Tor.

Der einheitliche Tenor war: Es konnte so nicht weitergehen.

Ich hatte keine solchen Probleme, da ich bei mir seit Beginn dieser Arbeitsverweigerung der Hauselfen selbst für Ordnung und Sauberkeit sorgte. Auch wenn immer die Schüler sich nicht gerade freiwillig drum kümmern durften.

Wieso sollte ich solch niedere Arbeiten machen, wenn andere es für mich erledigen konnten?

Freitag, 5. Mai  
So langsam gingen allen Bewohnern die sauberen Anziehsachen aus. Auch mir. Was für eine peinliche Situation. Ich musste mich selbst um die Reinigung kümmern. Eine Aufgabe, die ich keinem meiner tölpelhaften Schüler übertragen konnte.

Zum Glück kannte ich eine gute Adresse dafür. Ich schickte 4 Eulen mit meiner benutzten Wäsche zu einer Reinigung in der Winkelgasse. Ich konnte nun damit rechnen, dass ich meine Wäsche innerhalb von einem Tag zurück bekam.

Dies galt aber nicht für alle. Albus versuchte sich an der Muggeltechnologie und scheiterte kläglich. Mehrere seiner Umhänge liefen ein und taugten nur noch als Puppenbekleidung.  
Vielleicht hätte er jemanden fragen sollen, der sich damit auskennt. Es war aber nicht mein Problem. Doch ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Albus genau wusste, was hier ablief.  
Mal wieder typisch für ihn. Alle lässt er im Unklaren.

Ich hatte einen meiner größten Stümper über die neuerliche Entwicklung reden hören. Und damit meine ich nicht Longbottom. Nein, Ron Weasley war die betreffende Person. Als er gefragt wurde, wie viele Unterhosen er noch hätte, da hat er ziemlich belämmert aus der Wäsche geschaut und gefragt: „Was für Unterhosen?"  
Ich konnte es mir gerade noch verkneifen, ein hämisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Das wollte ich doch seinen Mitschülern überlassen. Meine Hilfe war hier nicht von Nöten. Das konnten die auch ganz alleine.

Samstag, 6. Mai  
Jetzt wurde es mir zu bunt. Bei den Drei Besen hatte sich zur Mittagszeit eine Schlange quer durch Hogsmeade gebildet. Alle Schüler und Lehrer wollten hier essen. Nach geschlagenen 3 Stunden war ich endlich an der Reihe. Madame Rosmerta sah elend aus. Sie wirkte etwas gestresst. Doch ein Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet mir, dass sie mit der Situation nicht wirklich unglücklich war.

Nur die Arbeitsbelastung machte ihr zu schaffen. In einem etwas ruhigeren Moment kam sie zu mir und setzte sich. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie einen weiteren Koch einstellen würde, wenn kein Essen in Hogwarts mehr zubereitet werden sollte.

Ich erkannte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Die Gute verdiente sich eine goldene Nase. Das sollte mir nur Recht sein, aber bitte nicht auf meine Kosten. Das Geld für Verpflegung und Wäscherei würde ich mir schon noch wiederholen. Da könnte kommen, was wolle.

Sonntag 7. Mai

Jetzt traten auch die Schüler in den Ausstand. Im Nachhinein muss ich mich fragen, wieso sie das nicht schon viel früher getan haben.

Potter und seine Anhängsel kamen auf die Idee. Nur Miss Granger, die besserwisserische und ach so perfekte Schülerin sah gar nicht glücklich aus. Ich ahnte schon etwas in dem Moment. Sie hatte etwas mit der Arbeitsverweigerung der Elfen zu tun. Doch inwieweit wurde mir erst später bekannt.

Tja Miss Granger! So kann es kommen, wenn man etwas Gutes will, ohne an die Konsequenzen des eigenen Handelns zu denken.

In der großen Halle hatten sich alle unsere mehr oder weniger talentierten Zöglinge schon früh morgens versammelt und stimmten über den Schülerstreik ab. Der Vorschlag wurde fast einstimmig angenommen.  
Kaum waren die Forderungen nach geregelten Mahlzeiten und sauberer Wäsche formuliert, da tauchte ein Banner auf. Es hing quer durch den Saal und ich musste die Schrift zweimal lesen, um zu Begreifen, was gemeint war.

Die Elfen waren in den Streik getreten. Sie verlangten Bezahlung für ihre Arbeit und freie Tage.  
Fast alle Bewohner waren auf einen Schlag ruhig. Nur Mr. Malfoy musste einen Spruch loslassen. Den fand aber keiner lustig und deshalb werde ich ihn hier auch nicht niederschreiben.

Die Stimmung kippte sehr schnell, da sehr viele unserer Studenten hier wussten, wer für .R die Verantwortung trug.

Arme Miss Granger. So viele Flüche musste sie in den nächsten Tagen aushalten.  
Pech gehabt.

Wer die Musik bestellt, muss sie aber auch bezahlen können.  
Auf jeden Fall ging es dann sehr schnell, bis eine Lösung gefunden wurde. Der Schulrat wurde als Vermittler eingeschaltet und innerhalb von wenigen Stunden war der ganze Spuk vorbei.

Doch eines ist sicher. Dieser Streik wird in ‚Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' garantiert erwähnt werden. Und auch unsere reizende, und damit meine ich nicht die positive Bedeutung des Wortes, Miss Granger sicher auch.

Und noch etwas ist sicher. Sollte so etwas noch einmal passieren, dann packe ich meine Sachen und bin schneller weg, als Albus Auf Wiedersehen sagen kann. Noch einmal brauche ich so etwas nicht.


End file.
